Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
During the life cycle of memory devices, for example, non-volatile memory (NVM) devices, the memory devices are subject to degradation through normal usage. From a signal processing/coding point of view, this implies that the communication channel quality degrades over time, which may eventually affect data reliability of the device. Flash devices, for example, are typically exposed to reliability issues such as read disturb, endurance, and retention as memory cells cycle through multiple read and/or write operations.
To account for these reliability issues, various communication systems utilize an error correction code (ECC) encoding scheme. To increase a reliability of storage, it is generally desirable that a code rate of an ECC encoding scheme meets a target code rate.